snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Another Story/Story (Independent)
Ωmegalphα The Red Goblin has a nightmare relating to Ptolemaios' betrayal of the Red Goblin society. He is woken up by Scotia Amundsen, who is then chastised by Vatn for disturbing his privacy. Vatn proceeds and explains that the three of them are after Ptolemaios for their own reasons; Vatn was hired by a village to investigate noisy ghosts that were related to Ptolemaios, Scotia wants to talk to him so she can ask where her father is, and the Red Goblin has his own issues with him. He states that he will attack their base with his many automated turrets to bring out as much soldiers and commandos as possible, and has Scotia try to find Ptolemaios and the Red Goblin cause havoc inside the base. Vatn proceeds with his attack on the Ptolemaic base and causes havoc. Dragunov arrives and confronts Vatn, ordering the Ptolemaic raid team to destroy his turrets to lessen the damage on their base. She is aware that Vatn is not alone but is unable to do anything since Yoshino is not here. Inside the base, Caroline tries her new ShootingRay but it fails, and has a new idea. Scotia calls Caroline weird and makes her way out, but is discovered by her. Caroline believes that Scotia is a new recruit, due to the scarf she is wearing. Scotia tells her that she is looking for Ptolemaios, to which Caroline remarks that he is "creepy", but will help her after they eat and rest, much to Scotia's protests. Elsewhere, the Red Goblin and Machyna, his drone, destroy surveillance cameras around the base. Two Special Forces soldiers appear and are ambushed by the duo. Their attempt is in vain, since they don't know where Ptolemaios is. Yoshino then ambushes them, already aware of their intentions since the base isn't heavily damaged. Yoshino notices the Red Goblin's injury, to which the Red Goblin replies that it didn't come from the Ptolemaics. Yoshino battles the Red Goblin but is defeated. Scotia informs the Red Goblin that she has located Ptolemaios but is unable to get there because she is stuck. The Red Goblin warns Yoshino not to follow him as he has no grudges with her before leaving. Ptolemaios encounters the Red Goblin again and their battle resumes. Ptolemaios believes that the Red Goblin is astray due to believing in hopes and dreams, which he finds absurd. Before dying, he tells the Red Goblin that his words were the destruction of the Red Goblin society, and that it is not too late to join him. He also warns that as long as he continues to hold onto his hopes and dreams, he will go to his death. With the base heavily damaged by mysterious forces and with high casualties including two commanders, the Ptolemaic Army goes astray due to the disappearance of Ptolemaios. Secret Ending Vatn calls his client and tells him that he has completed his task. The client confirms that there are no more ghosts and asks Vatn to stay, but he politely declines the offer, saying that he doesn't like to lying around and tells the client to call him again if another issue comes up. Machyna asks the Red Goblin where they will go now, and he says that could be a priest so a resurrection ceremony might take place. Vatn remarks about how the past has captured the Red Goblin and is unsure of how to deal with him. The Legend of the Samurai Following the events of Ωmegalpha, the Red Goblin, Vatn and Scotia search for the fabled samurai on a remote island. The Red Goblin goes to the river to drink, and spots a monkey with clothes. Ptolemaic soldiers spot both the Red Goblin and the monkey, so the Red Goblin protects the monkey. Yoshino appears and catches the Red Goblin off guard. As she is in a good mood, she spares him, to which he realizes that the samurai is real. Yoshino warns the Red Goblin not to interfere or she will kill him. The Red Goblin has a flashback of the past, when the monkey wakes him up and leaves. A young woman appears, and the Red Goblin thanks her pet for saving him. He notices her sword and realizes that she is the samurai. The woman tells him to leave once he recovers, as a battle will start soon. Ptolemaic soldiers find them, so Jin prepares to fight. The Red Goblin wishes to offer her assistance, but she refuses and he stands by. After the battle, he compliments her abilities. The woman introduces herself as Jin, and because her pet monkey Asajiro likes him, allows him to go to her home. Scotia spots them and catches up to the two with Vatn. At night, Red and his friends are staying at Jin's place. Scotia explains to Jin why they came to the island. Jin declines their offer, and explains that she is training alone on the island, telling them to leave tomorrow. As Jin trains in the middle of night, Red watches and the two engage in a short conversation. The next morning, the Ptolemaics resume their attack. Vatn informs him that Jin has left and will unlikely need help. Red explains that he saw Yoshino and that they can't abandon Jin, so the three go to help her. Elsewhere, Ptolemaic soldiers are easily defeated by Jin. Yoshino arrives and dismisses them before fighting her. Jin realizes that Yoshino was also from her village, and Yoshino exclaims that she is here to capture her and the island. The two continue fighting, though Yoshino eventually has the upper hand and disarms Jin. Asajiro arrives and distracts Yoshino, allowing Jin to use her Celestial Swords and wounds Yoshino. The Ptolemaic soldiers escort Yoshino away despite her protests and prepare to fight Jin, who runs off with Asajiro due to losing too much blood. Jin has a flashback, wanting to be stronger so she could protect everyone. Because her master did not want to teach her anymore, she left to become stronger alone. The soldiers eventually catch up and prepare to kill her, but Red and his friends arrive and drive them off. Scotia hears a large machine in the distance, which Vatn recognizes as the Sand Marine. Red tells Jin that the two of them will fight the Sand Marine, Scotia and Asajiro will evacuate the animals on the island, and Vatn will deal with the landing troops. Red hides Jin and prepares to tackle the Sand Marine, which launches missiles at him. Jin uses Iris Parade to destroy the missiles, vowing to destroy anything that would threaten her friends. The Ptolemaic Army is defeated and retreat. Scotia tends to the wounded Jin, and some time later, Red and his friends prepare to disembark. Scotia is sad that Jin didn't come to say farewell, though Red says that they shouldn't force her to tag along. Jin suddenly appears with her luggage, telling Red that she realized if she wanted to become stronger, she should go along with him. The group welcomes her and Asajiro with open arms. Secret Ending Jin and Red train. After a short spar, Jin tells him that he can't beat the Ptolemaic Army if he can't withstand her Celestial Swords. They take a break, and she discreetly slips some water for Red to drink. Vatn and Scotia watch and is surprised by how nimble Jin is. Jin suddenly appears before them, surprising Scotia and hits Vatn with her sword as punishment for spying on her. Cleopatra's Pleasure Tour Cleopatra wakes up after 500 years of slumber, attended to by her servants. Cleopatra asks them if the Pharaoh had woken yet, to which they nervously reply that he did, but went back to slumber because of the events in "The Pharaoh's Treasure". Cleopatra becomes outraged that he lost, and decides to go back to sleep. She then senses the Pharaoh's servants arriving and becomes much more serious. Acknowledging that she failed to protect the Pharaoh, she decides to go out to search for energy to hasten his awakening, ordering the Mummy Cats to watch the area for her while she's gone. Outside in the desert, Cleopatra and her servants get lost. The servants ask her why she didn't take a Mummy Warrior with them. Cleopatra then encounters a camel, which terrifies her and prompts nearby monsters to attack, which the servants take care of. After the battle, the servants are exhausted. They decide to find a town, as they are certain that human civilization has progressed in their absence. Upon hearing of foods like "jollof rice" and "ice cream", Cleopatra becomes excited and orders her servants to find the town. The next day, the Rebel Army performs an experiment in the desert, powering up a Big Gate. A woman from the future arrives through; because her mission was interrupted, she re-prioritizes herself and dashes off. The soldiers decide to grab Vita for help. At the town, the woman causes havoc. El Dorado arrives and asks the woman for her business. He means no harm, stating that he arrived to investigate a strange energy source, but as the woman refuses to listen to reason, battles her. The woman prepares to take her power limits off, just as Vita arrives on scene. She stops and follows Vita, while El Dorado comments on how strong robots have become. Outside, the woman introduces herself as Nova, while Vita introduces herself to her. A soldier asks Vita for assistance, which she does. Overnight, Vita comments on Nova's strength, while Nova states that she resented the human Vita and wanted to destroy her if she could go to the past. However, she does not, as she is a cyborg now and admits that she's jealous of her friends and family she wants to protect. Nova gives Vita the Union as a gift before she is called back to her time. Cleopatra and her servants arrive at town, where she is pleased by the delicious food. El Dorado arrives and speaks with Cleopatra, asking if he's met her before, as he has a painting of her in the palace. Cleopatra then detects a powerful energy source and dashes off to the desert. Out there, Vita detects Cleopatra arriving and the two clash. Soldiers attempt to assist Vita, but Cleopatra turns them all into ash with her lightning. After a short clash, Vita is defeated, with Cleopatra's servants chasing after her. El Dorado, who also followed them, is shocked and surprised that Cleopatra has returned, and continues to follow the group. Arriving at the Big Gate, Cleopatra demands to take some energy from Nova and the Union for the Pharaoh, not wanting to take their lives. Nova fights, as she fails to detect Vita. The Union separates and attacks alongside Nova. When the gate flashes, Cleopatra assumes that it also came from the future, but quickly scratches that thought. With little time left, Nova fights for Vita. During the battle, Cleopatra is surprised with Nova's durability, but before the battle can go on any further, Nova and the Union are recalled to the future. Cleopatra is not impressed with the energy she absorbed, and orders El Dorado to fix the machine. Her servants wish to go to the future, but Cleopatra refuses to let them, stating that time travelling for fun is blasphemy. Convinced by her servants, she persuades El Dorado to power the gate again. She and her servants walk through the gate, despite warnings from El Dorado that they have no idea where they will go. The Big Gate then breaks down, and El Dorado contemplates joining them when he had the chance, but changes his mind. Stories are told of a beautiful woman resembling a goddess bathing in the water. However, everyone who sees her is struck by lightning, leaving very few to live and tell the tale. Secret Ending A kilometer south of an Arabian town, Cleopatra gets conned by a con man, while her servants look on unamused. After the purchase, the servants apprehend the con man and decide to throw him into the ruins for the mummy warriors to train on. Your Shining Light of Hope In the disastrous future, Ptolemaios has taken over the world. The Red Goblin Society finds themselves unable to stop him. Elena convinces Licht to travel to the past, to ensure that Ptolemaios cannot rule over this future. The siblings arrive in a forest in the present world; however, their teleportation device broke in the process. The two are determined to change the future, when Elena spots a man being surrounded by two Ptolemaic soldiers. The soldiers know that the man is not the Red Goblin, but have been told to kill anyone suspicious. This surprises Licht, who comes out of the bush and surprises the two soldiers. Licht tells the man to run, and the soldiers believe that they have found the Red Goblin. Licht easily overpowers the two soldiers and tries to question one of them, but Elena kills him, pointing out that more soldiers are on their way, so the two head to a nearby town. At Ptolemaios' tower, Mira somehow senses Licht and Elena's presence, and orders a masked soldier to have Dragunov send more men, confusing a common soldier who is also at the tower. Mira calls out for Simon, telling her to go with the squad and kill Licht, and retreat only if her life is in danger, as she does not want to see her pawn die so early. Licht and Elena arrive at the town, where the civilians stare at Licht. The two head into a bar and sit at the most obscured area. Elena goes out to find a jacket for Licht, and to obtain information. As Licht thinks about the recent events, he realizes that the Red Goblin is also a person around his age. Two residents approach Licht and advise him to leave. Licht learns from them that the Ptolemaic Army has come to the town and took away all the red-haired men in the town, and that they dare not oppose the Ptolemaic Army, with Scotia watching from afar. Elena tells Licht the same thing as the residents told him; no one knows who or where the Red Goblin is. Elena soon notices that someone is watching them, and parries several attacks from the assassin. The assassin reveals herself to be a woman around Elena's age, and she tells them to stop looking for the Red Goblin, surprising Licht. The woman is surprised by Elena's swordplay asks for her teacher, which Elena does not state (since she taught her). Elena barely persuades the woman, Jin, to lower her katanas and listen to them. Licht chastises Elena for being reckless, but Elena whispers to him to look at her swords, to which he realizes that she is their mother. Jin prepares to lead the two to a safer location when she cuts a bullet down in half. Scotia informs her that Ptolemaic soldiers are headed their way. They quickly deduce that the sniper roughly 1000 meters away and is targeting Licht, so Licht and Jin distract the soldiers outside while Elena and Scotia neutralize the sniper. As Licht and Jin battle, Jin notices that Licht's sword is eerily similar to Red's. Elena and Scotia move their way to the sniper's position based on the gunshot sounds. Simon, who's been enhanced by Mira's experimentation on her, gets annoyed with the sounds of the seemingly silent forest. She fires another shot at Licht, but it gets cut down by Jin. She comments on how she needs to get the her away from Licht. A Metal Rear EX soon arrives, helping Simon in distracting Jin so that she can shoot at Licht. However, Jin takes the bullet to her leg. Licht is forced to battle the Metal Rear EX alone and successfully destroys it. Meanwhile, Elena and Scotia manage to find Simon and confront her. Since Mira told her not to die, and knowing that she is outmatched, Simon distracts the pair by shooting in the air, causing a Huge Locust to fall down. By the time Elena and Scotia realize that it was a distraction, Simon has been long gone. The two groups reunite. Scotia tells them that she knows of a safehouse that they can use. Elena cries because Jin was wounded, prompting her to wonder why she is crying as Licht is fine. Jin remarks on how she cries a lot like Red. Secret Ending Elena has a flashback about her childhood, and what her name means. Licht is surprised to see Elena awake, since it isn't her turn to watch yet, then becomes even more surprised when she starts to cry again, though she states that she is cherishing a good memory. The Dream of the Pirate Ptolemaic soldiers are on duty guarding the Emerald Turtle when it hits something hard. They go in to take a look at what is has uncovered. Elsewhere, Aileen and her pirate crew are partying. After the party, she overhears two soldiers talking about gems and asks the soldiers where they got it from. The soldiers attack Aileen, and enraged, she demands to know the location of the gems and is promptly told by the terrified soldiers. Elsewhere, Red and his group are at sea where he gets seasick. Licht and Elena are not sure of what to do since Red and Jin are their parents. Aileen and her pirate crew, having been told of where the gems are found, set sail to the island. As they party, Aileen falls overboard and finds herself on an island. As she regains her senses, she finds a monkey who is carrying a gem, so she chases after it. Elsewhere, a Ptolemaic commander celebrates with his men over the discovery of the gems. Aileen inexplicably appears and tackles the commander and questions them about Treasure Island. They refuse to tell her anything, so Aileen starts torturing the commander. Licht recalls a memory in his childhood. Back in the present time, Jin detects several enemies and asks Red to help, but he is still seasick so Elena helps her instead. Red and Licht converse and Licht asks Red what he would do if someone could see the future and that he would be hurt in battle and the person told him not to fight. Red brushes it off as nonsense as no one in his crew would say that. Suddenly Ptolemaic forces arrive, and Licht notices that they are running from someone. The two soldiers and their commander, having escaped from Aileen, run into the pair. Unsure of who is the Red Goblin, the commander tells them to seize them both. They are swiftly defeated, and the soldiers beg their commander to leave them. The commander refuses to leave his men behind and carries both of them away. In another location, Jin and Elena battle several Ptolemaic soldiers who are taken down by a bottle of rum. Aileen, who is still pursuing Asajiro, dodges one of Jin's warning attacks and tells her she is not looking for a fight. Jin tells Asajiro to hand the pirate the gem, and upon doing so, Aileen gives it back, wanting to know where he found it. Asajiro runs off, prompting Aileen to follow her, which then prompts the rest of the group to follow Aileen. Aileen follows Asajiro to the gem site where she runs into more Ptolemaic soldiers and the Emerald Turtle. She is quickly overpowered but her pirate crew arrive after searching for her. They quickly take down the Emerald Turtle despite their sloppy fighting and the crew quickly plunder as much gems as they can before setting sail. At sea, Aileen tells the pirates to store the gems everywhere including the galley, prompting a crew member to ask about the roast she enjoys. Aileen reveals a magical platter, so the pirates quickly store the gems in the galley, and she then goes to sleep. The next day, Red and his group find Aileen in the water and pick her up, surprised by how she is able to breathe in water. It is likely that Aileen had a dream and sleepwalked off the ship as a result. Red tells Vatn not to drive as fast so he doesn't get seasick. Secret Ending Several years ago, Aileen served in the Amadeus Syndicate. She makes her leave, and is soon followed by Alma. Alma asks Aileen where she is going in such a ridiculous costume, which Aileen responds back with Alma's appearance, though she states that it is part of an experiment. Alma asks Aileen if she is really leaving, to which she confirms. Her dreams of being a pirate cannot be achieved in the Amadeus Syndicate, and that she wants to use all of her strength to obtain her freedom, which is non-existent in the army. The two say farewell to each other. A Tale for α Red and his allies are at an island being chased down by Ptolemaic troops when Elena takes them to a cave to hide for the time being. They're greeted by Ichima, who specifically speaks with Red; Jin goes out to defend him, while Elena tags along. They defeat one wave of enemies just as Aileen contacts the group, telling them she and her pirates will try to prevent as much enemy ships from getting past, though Elena is concerned for her well-being after hearing a large explosion. Damian fights the pirates and easily mangles their ship, though Aileen notes that he must not be as dangerous as he looks since his attack wasn't fatal. Pirates at the shore open fire on Damian just as he uses more of his power. Aileen orders her men to get away, though her fate is left unknown. Ichima shows Red the future, which is grim and controlled by Ptolemaios. She then starts training with Red, stating that if he can't beat her, then he has no chance against Ptolemaios. Ichima also tells him that the future can be changed depending on the actions of the present. However, as the battle gets fiercer outside, Ichima departs and reminds Red of his lesson before departing. Ptolemaios arrives soon after and easily overpowers Red, presumably killing him. Outside, Achetto squares off against Jin, gradually pushing the pair back to the cave where Mira is waiting for them. Damian also arrives after defeating the pirates, where the two squabble over who had the better fight. Mira stops both of them and orders them to attack the pair, though they manage to defend themselves. Mira then reveals that Red has died, causing Licht to become enraged; however, Elena stops him just as Jin and Vatn arrive to cover their retreat. During the process, Licht accidentally reveals their relationship to Red. At the ocean, Jin and Vatn learn about the future Licht and Elena came from and that they are her children. If she dies, then they too would die, since she is their biological mother. Jin is insistent on going back to the island to find Red, but is persuaded otherwise as their future appears to look bleak. Secret Ending Anastasia wakes from her vision and the master believer notes her awakening. He asks her what she saw, and she tells him that the bleak future is getting closer with Red's death. Knowing that they must take action, she decides to grab one of the sacred treasures to continue the fight. She also comments on how she saw something at the end of her vision, a glimmering ray of hope in the shadow of darkness. Random Walk rather than Capreca Number Iron Fortress is teased by White Baby. Despite her programming by Amadeus, Iron Fortress becomes angered and goes on a tantrum, fleeing the base, even though First Baby tries to console her. First Baby heads out to find her, but Iron Fortress flees from her after a brief scuffle and heads into a town. The townspeople are scared of Iron Fortress and attempt to contact the Regular Army. Iron Fortress notices an unusual woman and exposes her true identity as a vampire. The vampire, Agalia, is impressed that she somehow managed to discern her true identity, though still somewhat unimpressed. She tells her that she was hunting a lycanthrope, though she becomes annoyed with Iron Fortress' questions. Regular Army forces soon arrive, but the pair easily defeat them and they part ways. Iron Fortress, realizing her actions were wrong, feels remorse but becomes angered just thinking of White Baby. She stumbles upon the Martian Rangers who are attempting to plant a jamming device to stop human weapons. However, they are caught and they flee; Iron Fortress also escapes before the Regular Army can capture her. Managing to escape her pursuers, Iron Fortress soon runs into Otto, who is bleeding badly from his fight with Agalia. Otto tells her that he's just using the Amadeus Syndicate for his survival, but Iron Fortress wonders why he would explain his actions to her. Alma soon arrives and injects Otto with a serum, causing him to prompt that she's crazy for doing that, but she states that his survival is more important than greetings. She also tells Iron Fortress that the Regular Army has pinned White Baby down, but assumes she has a plan because she always one. Iron Fortress decides to go back for her sister. White Baby is cornered by M.D.P.S-Mz 3, but despite this she is still content. M.D.P.S wonders what White Baby is up to, before she starts going into cryptic talk which she realizes that she has looked into her history. As Iron Fortress heads to White Baby, Alice intercepts her, telling her that if she decides to protect her sister, she will become an enemy of mankind. Despite this, she continues on as she is her family. Iron Fortress soon comes in to save White Baby, prompting M.D.P.S to retreat with her forces. White Baby pretends she did not expect her to come to her rescue, but Iron Fortress calls out her bluff and states that she will not run away next time, which White Baby finds boring as she leaves. Secret Ending Sometime ago, Amadeus is conversing with a researcher to seal away everything related to First Baby. He expresses that she must not be let out and no one must know, as she is too dangerous. First Baby only wants her programmer to love her as she is sealed away. Back in the present, Iron Fortress is crying again even though she stated she wouldn't do so. First Baby consoles her, and Iron Fortress thanks her for her support. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)